


be careful what you wish for

by popnographic



Series: Rarepair drabbles [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi conducts the OT4 to do as he pleases. Things both go the way he planned, but also... no, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/gifts).



> I'm in Kisumi + anyone hell! I don't care! I wrote this when I was drunk out of my mind (and you can probably tell)!
> 
> This was sort of a drunken collab with [iskabee](http://iskabee.tumblr.com) (yes, we do these a lot, it seems, but who cares? I don't, and I don't mind, either.)

“It’s okay, Sousuke, you don’t have to be afraid to use it.”

Kisumi’s voice is far too sweet to match that personality of his, same with the exterior. That smile is in no way an indicator of who Shigino Kisumi really is, and it’s something all four of them have already started to learn. Sousuke looks down at the vibrator in his hand in slight disgust and _fear_ , and swallows.

“I’m not _afraid_ , you fucker.” Of course, his voice probably betrays the exterior he’s trying to show Kisumi. He’s not going to let Kisumi win this, and he’s _definitely_ not going to have the others lose to him, either.

“Then use it.”

He almost wants to apologise to Haru, who’s standing on all fours in front of him, one hundred per cent ready for whatever he’s got coming. Which, in this case, is a massive fucking vibrating dildo, and Sousuke’s absurdly glad over the fact that this one’s not going up _his_ ass.

But he knows he’s got at least _something_ coming, considering the way Makoto’s been instructed to finger him and alternate with a much smaller dildo, non-vibrating, than the one Sousuke’s using on Haruka right now.

He leans forward, lets a hand run up Haru’s back, fingers tracing his spine. Haru turns his head to face him, and the two kiss. Haruka barely even looks scared, his eyes are pretty much void of _any_ emotion, but Sousuke can’t blame him. He slowly inserts said vibrator, and Haruka moans into his mouth.

“Second setting; we’ll go further soon”, Kisumi says, and Sousuke does as he’s told, at least to the best of his abilities, while Makoto’s still pushing the dildo into him and taking it out slowly. He definitely doesn’t want to experience the consequences of disobeying Kisumi _again_ — last time was bad enough to teach him a lesson he won’t soon forget.

Haru arches his back with a yelp when the vibrator goes in, and Rin, who’s on his back underneath Haru sucking him off, takes his mouth off of Haru’s cock briefly, as to not choke whenever Haru dips his lower half down a bit.

“Makoto, I think it’s time for you to come into play as well. You must be _itching_ to do something about that erection of yours, hmm?” Kisumi purrs in that disgustingly sweet yet threatening voice of his, and Makoto almost _whimpers_ in response. Of course he would; he’s been teased by Kisumi for so long without having even been _touched_ — there’s no way he wouldn’t want to do something about his hard-on. “You’ve been such a good boy up until now. I think it’s time for you to get a reward. Sousuke looks so awfully lonely, don’t you think?”

Sousuke looks back at Makoto, who gives him an apologetic look. All Sousuke can do is just let Makoto do it, fuck him and get it all over with. Not that he’d mind, really — Makoto’s _fucking huge_ , and Sousuke knows he’d get value for his money with this guy. But he knows that Makoto taking him from behind just won’t be it; there’s always something else in store for him. For them all, really.

Makoto’s been preparing Sousuke for a while know, and he knows without even making sure twice that he’s good to go. Makoto’s been ready for it since _forever_ , patiently waiting for Kisumi’s signal to move forward. And now he’s allowed to. Makoto takes his cock in one hand and positions it at Sousuke’s asshole, slowly pushing in. Sousuke, much like Haruka in front of him, bends his back and lets out a breathy moan. Makoto _loves_ the look on Sousuke’s face, how he just completely unravels under Makoto’s touch and completely submits to Makoto’s second-hand commands. Kisumi’s the one in charge of all four of them, but Makoto’s still in charge of what happens to Sousuke.

The pink-haired, constantly smiling wolf in sheep’s clothing walks up to Rin, and sits down on his knees next to him. Lets his finger run up and down Rin’s length, and Rin’s cock twitches in response, eager to be pleased, but Rin knows it won’t come for a long time. Kisumi likes to make them all suffer, and they all fall for it every single time, no matter the setting, premise or circumstance.

“You’re impatient, too, I see. Ah, you’re leaking quite a lot already… so _filthy_ , Rin-chan.”

Rin mutters something in response, but he’s still got his mouth full of dick, so most of his words are muffled and lost somewhere. Kisumi just smiles at the display in front of him; he finds it so adorable yet majestic, how he’s able to wrap them all around his pinkie, and have them completely bend to his will. Like a work of art, but more alive, more colourful than any painting or statue could ever be.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be tended to soon, love”, Kisumi coos to the redhead lying with his back on the carpet, brushing his slightly sweaty bangs out of his face. Ah, this truly is a sight to behold, to remember, to reminisce upon. Probably even during office hours — of course, Kisumi _would_ do such a thing, because work’s such a drag, anyway — and before bed. He harbours so much love for his boyfriend it almost scares him, but in situations like these, all he can do is just revel in the beauty of it all. Of how they’re so eager to please him and do as he wishes.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke screams in pleasure when Makoto gives him a particularly rough thrust, borderline _brutal_ , and he absolutely loves the way Makoto grips onto his hair in doing so. Steadying himself, making sure Sousuke really _is_ feeling all of this. Makoto, in turn, loves seeing Sousuke like this. Submissive, willing, _eager_. His bedroom personality is worlds apart from his other one, the personality even strangers get to see. This is just for them, for Makoto, for Haru, Rin, and Kisumi. No one else gets to see this, and it makes Makoto almost feel _flattered_ , as strange as it may sound.

Rin’s head bumps against the carpet beneath him whenever he bobs his head, but it doesn’t hurt, so he doesn’t much care about what that feels like. All he wants is to make Haru feel good, and so far, he seems to do a pretty decent job at it. But Haru’s moans could also be based on the vibrator he’s got shoved up his ass, so it’s really all up to one’s own interpretation.

But whenever Haru actually says his name, Rin feels like he’s actually responsible for some of Haru’s pleasure. Like he’s making a difference in this mess they’ve put themselves in.

“Rin… Rin… don’t stop”, Haru moans, and Rin tightens his lips around Haruka’s cock in response, takes him deep into his throat, feeling every single detail of Haruka’s cock against his lips and tongue as he takes it deeper. It’s a good thing he’s barely even got a gag reflex to begin with, because it allows him to be more creative, and to do things like these.

Kisumi loves watching Makoto get more and more rough the closer he gets to climax. How he leaves his inhibitions at home and gets almost ruthless in the way he handles Sousuke — taking Sousuke’s hair in a rough grip, thrusting into him without even asking if it’s okay. And Sousuke… Sousuke just _loves_ it; his entire being screams with pleasure and acceptance of Makoto being inside him.

He switches his focus to the other two, and watches Haruka rut shamelessly against the vibrator up his ass, which Sousuke’s surprisingly set to max in his own accord — he learns fast — and being _so_ into it. The beauty in all of this almost makes Kisumi emotional, to think that it’s all because of _him_ , his commands, ugly desires, his _fantasies_ , really. Before all five of them became reality, Kisumi had only really dreamt of a scenario like this. Where he’s in full control of the situation, and has people dancing after his flute.

“Sousuke, I’m… I’m going to come”, Haruka whines from his probably very uncomfortable spot on the floor. Rin probably makes it even worse (or better?) as he moves faster, literally _feels_ Haruka being close to coming. The surge of self-confidence buzzing through Rin’s veins as he feels Haru’s pre-cum pool against the roof of his mouth is almost overpowering, intoxicating.

Haru comes, and Rin takes each and every spurt into his mouth without moving from his spot. He closes his eyes, pulls back ever so slightly with every little spurt. And when he takes Haru out of his mouth, Haru collapses onto the carpet and sighs, not even able to form coherent sentences in doing so, not even if he tried to.

Sousuke drops the vibrator onto the floor, finally not having any use for it anymore, and he can completely concentrate on letting Makoto fuck him until he comes and doesn’t know what’s black or white, or even right or wrong, anymore. Whichever goes, really.

“Fuck, Makoto”, he wheezes, “you’re good”.

“I know”, Makoto replies, and then laughs. “Thank you. Are you okay?”

“Yes. _Fuck_ yes.”

“Good.”

“Sousuke”, Kisumi says, and he’s almost _forgotten_ about him being there, “maybe you should give Rin some love. He has yet to come, too. And now you’ve both managed to get Haru off.”

Sousuke glares at him, _hates_ him with every fibre of his being, but he _still_ does as he’s told. He knows better than this, and knowing better means obeying orders, even if they are masked with a sweet voice that tries to make it all sound like an innocent suggestion. They all know that’s not what this is. This is Kisumi’s way of wrapping them around his pinkie, and it works every fucking time despite the occasion, location or reason.

Haru, who’s at least somewhat recovered from his orgasm, gets up to tend to Rin, who, at this point, is probably dying to get a release. Haru is more than eager to help him get there, because he knows what it’s like to be left hanging; he’s been there far too many times himself and doesn’t wish the same fate upon anyone else. Well, anyone except for maybe Kisumi. He taps on Rin’s arm, and Rin looks over at him, his eyes just screaming out his wishes.

“What?”

“Get up on all four”, Haru says. “I’m returning the favour.”

Rin raises his eyebrows, almost looks like a giddy kid at first, but then does as he’s told. Haru gets in under him, and takes Rin’s cock into his mouth without even thinking twice. Why would he? God knows how many times he’s done this, to both Rin and the others.

“Oh, Haru, baby”, Kisumi coos from god knows where, “I love this. You taking the initiative, making sure to include Rin-rin in all of the extravagancy that is this little orgie you guys have going on. Why didn’t I make _you_ in charge?”

“Would’ve preferred that myself”, Sousuke grumbles from his spot on the floor, and Kisumi laughs, but thankfully doesn’t say anything beyond that. So Haru gives all his attention to Rin, who moans at the slightest contact Haru’s tongue makes with his cock. Haru makes sure that he doesn’t make Rin even _more_ impatient, and so that he doesn’t have to wait longer for his well-deserved release. He trails a finger along Rin’s back, and over his ass to finally have it probe at his entrance. Rin moans louder at this, which makes Haru smile around his dick.

Makoto crawls over on all four to assist in helping Rin come, and it doesn’t take very long, as a result, to help Rin get the orgasm he’s both wanted and deserved for so long. Haru’s almost _surprised_ that Kisumi hasn’t scolded them for taking matters in their own hands, but he’s also glad they’re allowed to do whatever they want for once.

“Oh my _god_ , Makoto”, Rin exclaims loudly when Makoto enters him. He lets out a long sigh of relief soon accompanied by a string of cuss words, as Makoto thrusts into him. Of course, since Rin’s orgasm has been delayed for so long and he’s been tempted by his boyfriends, it doesn’t take him long at all to reach climax. But Makoto thrusts into him while Haruka sucks him off, and when he’s all done, Rin lies down on the carpet and lets out a long exhale.

“Finally”, he says, and Makoto laughs, Haruka squirming his way out again.

“Thought you needed some attention, too.”

“Thanks, Makoto, Haru.”

“Anytime”, Makoto replies with that smile of his that’d probably end wars all over the world and finally give them that world peace people have been talking about for centuries, if not longer.

"Sure", Haru replies, and he's unable to hide the smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

* * *

 

Haruka slowly sits up, and Sousuke does the same, both feeling almost completely exhausted. Not quite there, still, but that's a good thing for what they're both planning.

“You’ve been so _good_ ”, Kisumi says in that voice of his that tells them he’s full of awe and admiration. It’s perfect for the plan Sousuke and Haruka have for Kisumi, and Sousuke gives Haru _the_ look again to seal the deal.

Haru just nods at him, and the two get up on their feet. Sousuke _should_ feel like he’ll be drained and unable to come for weeks, but maybe his burning hatred for Kisumi’s confidence just makes this possible despite those things. Whatever it is, he takes it with gratitude; he knows he _has_ to do this in order to properly feel satisfied outside the realm of orgasms.

“Hey, Kisumi”, Sousuke begins, and _immediately_ gets Kisumi’s attention. Guy must be really fucking hard, too — Sousuke wonders how the hell he copes with it — but that’s only a good thing in this case. “I have an idea.”

“What is it, Sousuke?”

He’s right in front of Kisumi now. Idiot doesn’t suspect a thing, thankfully, so Sousuke takes the opportunity. Laces his fingers into Kisumi’s hair as he pulls his head and entire upper body down. Sousuke’s already hard again, and it only works in his favour in this case.

“ _This_ is my idea, see”, Sousuke replies. “Since you’ve been so patient all this time not being touched by anyone. Haruka and I would _love_ to be the ones giving you pleasure. What do you think?”

Of course, Kisumi can’t even reply since his mouth is almost instantly filled with Sousuke’s cock, and Sousuke moans in pleasure as Kisumi’s lips close around him. He doesn’t even resist, and Sousuke _loves_ it. He looks over to Haruka’s end, and the other’s already busy with preparing Kisumi for what he’s got coming; using the lube bottle Kisumi had put down a while ago when he’d decided to just be a jackass and walk around to inspect their activities. Like dropping the keys to the cell they’ve been kept in for so long.

When Haruka finally begins fucking Kisumi, Makoto and Rin join the two — or three, technically — as well. Rin positions himself beneath Kisumi on the carpet, using his dangerously sharp teeth to nibble a little _too_ hard on Kisumi’s nipples, and Makoto’s lying down not too far below Rin, sucking Kisumi off. There literally isn’t any part of Kisumi that isn’t being tended to at this moment, and while it may seem like they’re just being nice to him and returning a favour, this is a matter of revenge. And Kisumi seems to be aware of it, too, because all of a sudden, his cockiness is like blown away by the wind.

Sousuke, in particular, _loves_ that fact.

Kisumi isn’t modest; he uses his voice as much as he can in moaning and eventually screaming, mostly Haruka’s name, which irritates Rin the most. But since Haru’s the one taking him from behind, of course he’d be the one who’d get to take credit in the end. Haruka doesn’t really care whose name Kisumi screams out — all that matters to him right now is that he gets the revenge he’s wanted all evening. And Sousuke seems to be of a similar opinion.

When Kisumi comes, a loud yell filling the living room, the others collapse again, along with him, as if their last ounce of stamina had run out instantly. All five of them are heavily breathing messes on the floor, but at least they accomplished what they’d silently agreed on doing. Getting revenge.

So maybe Kisumi won’t be so careless in whatever he wants to do from now on. Even if he is, he’ll probably be aware of the fact that the other four _will_ get back at him, no matter what. They usually say that it takes two to tango, but in a relationship like this, it takes five.


End file.
